A Short Question
by Reading-and-Bubbling
Summary: Annabeth thinks about Percy. She has to ask him a very important question. During the summer of BOTL. Percabeth.


Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction. I've known about this website for a long time, though, but I had no idea what to write about. It's kind of random, I was listening to music and it sort of came to me. Please read and review!

* * *

Annabeth Chase was sitting by the beach waiting for Percy. She was sure he would come after dinner; he always did. He was a son of Poseidon, and he loved the beach. It calmed him and made him happy and content. Especially these days, when they were all anticipating the prophecy.

But Annabeth had not come to the beach to hang out with Percy. Annabeth had come to talk to him. And she had so much to talk to him about...

First of all, things were different between them since he rescued her. Things were...awkward. That was exactly the word to describe them. She had mixed feelings for him and she didn't know what to think. He is my friend, she resolved. He's my best friend, he always will be.

Second, they were slowly distancing. At first she thought the problem was Rachel Elisabeth Dare. Or Calypso. Both had made things too hard for her. Too hard to tell him (and herself) how she really felt. They way she felt when he was around...

Percy Jackson was far from perfect. Even Annabeth couldn't ignore that. He was stubborn, impulsive, and obtuse. Yes, too obtuse for a daughter of Athena like Annabeth to handle. But there were so many good things about him too. Like the fact that he was kind, loyal, and funny. His smile was contagious-as was his laugh-and it didn't help that he had gorgeous green eyes. Even though Percy was too oblivious to notice this, girls around camp were starting to fall for his good looks and irresistible charm. Even Annabeth had a hard time resisting it for a while.

Percy was Annabeth's best friend. She trusted him with her life, and she knew the feeling was mutual. Lately though, feelings stirred in her stomach and she found herself craving his company more and more. And for a different reason than before, too. She caught herself staring at him during meal times, and they way his brilliant green eyes glittered whenever he was laughing. Every time he touched her, a sort of spark went off and she felt weightless whenever he laughed with her.

Annabeth was falling for Percy.

Percy Jackson walked over to his favorite spot on the beach. Sitting under his favorite tree was none other than Annabeth. She was staring out at the ocean deep in thought. Like always.

"What are you doing out here, Wise girl?" He spoke softly afraid to startle her, but she looked at him expectantly.

"I was waiting for you. I have to talk to you."

Percy sat down next to Annabeth. Their shoulders were touching and their legs were spread out in front of them. Annabeth's dirty black converse looked tiny next to Percy's almost ruined navy Vans.

"What's up?" She looked at him as he spoke, and noticed that his hair was wet. He couldn't get wet unless he willed himself to and then noticed that he had walked over straight from the showers, which were on her left. Suddenly, she noticed that he smelled like soap.

"I-I'm, well, not exactly sure how to say this..."

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?"

"Do you like Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" she blurted out. Annabeth blushed and turned back to face the Long Island Sound, whose waves were lapping in harmony to Percy's breathing.

"W-What?" Now they were both blushing and looking away. Percy nervously scratched the back of his neck and Annabeth fiddled with her camp necklace.

"Answer the question, Seaweed Brain!"

"She's just my friend, Annabeth. You don't need to shout." Annabeth blushed deeper and snuck a peek at him. His blush had faded slightly, and the way his cheeks slightly were flushed and his wet hair looked made the hummingbird in her chest freak out.

"Sorry. It's just...I feel that...It's like...I don't know." She finally mumbled. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, resting her head on top of them. Percy looked at her confused, his head tilted sideways slightly. She sighed.

"It's like we're growing apart. Don't you notice it? I mean, it's like you like that Dare girl more and I-I mean Grover and I feel that we haven't been together a lot. Like friends." Best friends she added in her head.

"Oh." Percy was surprised. "Oh no. Annabeth, you and Grover are my best friends. I barely know Rachel...and she means practically nothing to me compared to you guys." They both blushed again. And Annabeth smiled slightly. He always knew exactly what she needed to hear. She turned her head slightly and glanced at him. Their eyes met and they both turned a shade darker. Suddenly she turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They were both tomato red now.

"W-What was that for?" He looked at her, face hot.

"For being a Seaweed Brain. Now come on. Let's go find Grover and Juniper."

With that, Annabeth helped Percy up and they set off into the forest.

* * *

So? What did you think? I hope you liked it. I want some honest reviews people!

G.F.


End file.
